


Rolling to the Deep

by Nightfall48



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall48/pseuds/Nightfall48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>兩個不同隊足球員的相識與城市漫遊</p><p>警告：因為劇情需要黑了Hank，請相信我其實非常愛他</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling to the Deep

當Charles看到隊友扯過另一隊球員的手臂張口就快要咬下去的時候，由於過度震驚，還沒意識到那個正在怒吼的球員是誰，他提腳就把球往隊友的屁股踢了過去。隨後裁判的哨音、觀眾的鼓譟聲、場上球員的大呼小叫一股腦湧來，Charles勉強自己定了定心神，急忙跑到衝突爆發中心。

 

Hank臉色接近死灰，頹喪地低著頭，他體內那隻只現身於球場馳騁的野獸已經退了下去，在一旁Erik Lehnsherr憤怒的瞪視之下，他看起來幾乎像在瑟瑟發抖。Charles對站在一旁不發一語散發低氣壓的男人露出一個歉意的苦笑，然後靠近Hank的身邊輕拍他的背，輕聲安慰：「你知道你不需要給自己那麼大的壓力，剩下的比賽裡我們都會一起努力。」

Charles當然知道癥結點是在Erik Lehnsherr身上，但這個賽季隊上的表現確實不如預期，Hank的驚人之舉大概是多重壓力下的爆發，只是這不能作為對裁判的解釋。

 

裁判很快就過來了解狀況，Charles第一個被問到，只能盡量含糊其辭地回答：「我看到McCoy和Lehnsherr好像快要起衝突，情急之下就……只是反射動作。」

面對裁判時Hank仍被悲慘的氛圍籠罩，他幾乎是看著草皮開口：「當時我正要對Lehnsherr做出不好的事， Charles阻止了我。」

Charles吞嚥下一聲嘆息，望向Erik Lehnsherr的時候，他不自覺地擺出懇求的姿態。兩人眼睛對上的那刻，Erik Lehnsherr愣了一下，然後皺起了眉頭，看起來像在責難他們推諉罪責。Charles自知理虧，只好黯然的先一步移開視線，於是當Erik Lehnsherr避重就輕對裁判胡扯一通的時候，他還有點反應不過來，處於僅能接收無法輸出的狀態。

 

「McCoy拉住了我的手要阻擋我移動，我覺得很煩就對他大聲吼了幾句，這大概就是Xavier所謂的衝突，如果你願意開一張黃牌給McCoy的話我會很感激。」Erik Lehnsherr神似鯊魚的笑容成功地阻止裁判繼續詢問下去，最後就以一張黃牌和一個直接自由球結束這場爭端。

 

往球門移動的時候Charles和Erik Lehnsherr擦身而過，如果那句謝謝立即拋了出去，也許他就能輕易丟開這件事，但直到比賽結束，甚至是到了賽季結束，他還是沒說出口。

 

這讓Charles一次又一次經過Raven房門時，停在Erik Lehnsherr的海報前面重新整理他對這個人的印象，直到餐桌上的澱粉類食物近乎絕跡，他才知道這個行為讓Raven開始關注起他的身材。

面對他的抗議，Raven先是戳戳他的小腹，然後義正嚴詞地說：「我還記得上個賽季開始前的一個月，我每天都陪著你吃減肥餐和慢跑，才確保重回球場的Charles Xavier 不會傷透螢幕前女球迷的心。很高興這個假期你把Erik Lehnsherr設定為目標，難度很高，但為了你粉絲們的福利，我會義不容辭地提供我的協助。」

 

Charles沒辦法說出他盯著Erik Lehnsherr海報發呆的真正原因，只好接受Raven的安排。他不願提到Hank的事，在已經抓不準Raven和Hank關係的狀況下，他盡力不介入這兩個人之間。然而即使成年以後的Raven讓他越來越猜不透，一路看著這個小女孩慢慢蛻變成一個女人，直覺上他懷疑Raven對Erik Lehnsherr的迷戀其實是一種刺激Hank的手段。雖然有點擔心Hank，他仍然不會貿然行事，正好這個假期可以用來刺探Raven的心思。

 

之後的一周他幾乎完全遵從那張Raven逼他簽了名的計畫表，然而當想吃鹹肉派的念頭徘徊不去的時候，某個殘存的生物學概念說服了他，過度抑制只會造成負反饋*。於是他等到一天Raven和朋友出門逛街，抓了一副粗框眼鏡準備充當偽裝，便去車庫領出他的重型機車往查好的餐廳奔馳而去。

 

考量到之後可能不只一次溜出來，他特意選了離Raven活動範圍有一段距離的餐廳。當他站在餐廳前面瀏覽網頁確認是否找對店家，一名行人凜凜生風的步伐吸引他抬起了頭，他只遲疑了一下就快步趕上對方。前方的男人在拉開餐廳門之前回頭看了一眼，盯著他的臉思索了一會兒，Charles 笑著伸出手說：「Charles Xavier, M隊的前鋒，我們在一個月前踢過一場比賽，Mr. Lehnsherr。」

 

Erik Lehnsherr伸出手回握的同時對他上下打量了一番，不發一語點個頭就轉過身進入餐廳。決心把握時機道謝的Charles跟了進去，在服務生帶位之前先開口：「Mr. Lehnsherr, 如果你也是一個人的話，請問你介意和我一起用餐嗎？」

Erik Lehnsherr皺起了眉頭，不過這一次Charles不再把它解讀成一種拒絕的表示，確認對方臉上沒有出現其他負面情緒會牽動的線條之後，Charles直接請服務生幫他們安排座位，對方也沒有異議地跟著入座。

 

Charles從來都不介意主動出擊化解尷尬的氣氛，在兩人點完餐之後，沉默延續到雙方開始左顧右盼或拿出手機之前，他挑出比較沒有侵略性的問題開啟話題。

「你常到這裡來吃飯嗎？」

「不太算。」

「我是第一次來。我在網路上查到這家餐廳，這區離我家有一段距離，但還是受不了美味的派的誘惑來到這裡。」

「應該不會讓你失望。」

雖然這類無關痛癢的話題可以繼續推進，Charles仍然希望及早卸下心頭負擔，以免緊繃感喧賓奪主壓過了這頓午餐應該帶來的愉悅。

「我會這麼熱切地邀請你共進午餐，是因為我想為了你在我們那場比賽裡，沒有因為McCoy的出格動作大發雷霆表示謝意。」

Erik Lehnsherr似乎有些意外，但很快帶著笑意回應：「我從沒想過有一天會因為我的脾氣受到讚美。」

Charles覺得自己不應該為Erik Lehnsherr有幽默感這件事感到驚訝，事實上他開始懷疑對方的教練是否刻意把Erik Lehnsherr塑造出人型兵器的形象，這樣每個負責防守他的人都會深信和Erik Lehnsherr纏鬥超過三秒就會被扔出場外。

「也許它只是比我想像中的好上許多。」

「不能說我沒有感到好奇。」Erik Lehnsherr這次露出他鯊魚般的笑容，Charles給了他一個不贊同的眼神，故作嚴肅地說：「我確定把這當開胃菜很不健康。」

 

一來一往之間兩人都能感覺到彼此放鬆了下來，這對Erik是極為難得的經驗，並不是說他樂意每天凶暴地面對整個世界，而是這個世界總是凶暴地對待他。從僅僅是一個小男孩開始，他就了解到如果沒有足夠強大的實力，就無法在這個充滿惡意的世界生存下去，因此他總是無比認真地面對每一個目標，也許對於其他人來說是嚴肅過了頭，不過只要配合地起來不互扯後腿，他不太關心別人的看法以及作法。

他知道自己的脾氣算不上好，簡而言之就是硬，但不照別人的想法做不代表他沒有同理心。那場比賽裡McCoy的行為確實激怒了他，但看到對方被球擊中之後像是突然驚覺自己在做什麼的震驚和痛苦，以及後來被同伴安撫著仍然絕望的肢體表現，他不禁想著，如果曾經有人察覺出他的絕望，並且給他一個改變的機會，他是否會成為一個和現在不同的人，一個更容易感到快樂、更容易對他人釋出善意的人。

或許現在坐在他對面用眼睛表達大半情緒的男人也有造成影響，那雙眼睛令Charles Xavier 顯得更加年輕。在球場上的男人則是相當沈穩老練，怎麼樣也想不到他會為了阻止隊友的犯規行為把球往對方的身上踢，不過情急之下還能瞄準傷害最低的部位，這個男人絕對擁有相當精練的技術。

 

美食當前的Charles想得並不多，心頭一塊大石落下後飢餓感隨著周圍的香氣快速襲來，即使忍耐不久餐點便上桌，他還是全心全意地享受食物一段時間之後才再度開了話頭。

「我有點好奇你平常都怎麼訓練體力，其實是因為我最近被強迫限制飲食，我在想如果我提出嚴格一點的訓練計畫，也許可以受到比較好的待遇。」Charles不禁嘆了一口氣，然後塞了一大口食物到嘴巴裡。

Erik其實認為限制飲食並不是件壞事，但還是提供了他的日程：「基本上就是慢跑，再加上練球，有時候會去游個泳。」

「慢跑阿……那差不多。」

「你現在有在跑嗎？」

「有，但就是在家附近晃一晃。」

「那練球呢？」

「每天練個感覺吧！不會弄得很累，畢竟現在算是在休養生息。」

Erik點頭，沒有說出他每天練球仍然超過五小時，畢竟這對他來說無關自我要求，而偏向於一種有意義地度過漫長休假的方式。他把話題稍稍轉了一下問對方：「所以現在這一餐包括在你的飲食計畫內嗎？」

Charles露出一個可以稱之為淘氣的笑容說：「不是！所以我等一下就要趕回去假裝什麼都沒發生過，我今天帶這副眼鏡也是為了減少讓人認出來的機會。怎麼樣？和平常感覺不太一樣沒錯吧！」

印象只停留在球場上的Erik自然給了肯定的答覆，他覺得戴上粗框眼鏡的Charles絲毫不像足球員，反而有學者教授的風範。

 這位教授把剩下的派吃完後滿足地吐出一聲嘆息，接著愉快地說：「我確定可以用湯匙量出我的一生。[1]」

「這原來是詩句嗎？我記得我文學課唸到這個，覺得蠻有趣的。」

「是T.S. 艾略特的詩，剛剛突然在我腦中浮現，被我拿來亂用在這裡有點好笑。」

「你記性很好。」

「謝謝！事實上，如果我沒成為足球員的話，我應該會當一個生物學家。」

「T.S.艾略特和生物學家……嗯…是一個奇特的組合。」

「喔！」Charles思索了一下然後說：「大概是因為我家有不少文學類的書，我妹是念文學的，不過她應該和你印象中念文學的女生差很多。有時候我實在不明白，她明明可以很文雅為什麼要表現地那麼……粗魯，我猜這和她平常提到的什麼父權社會或是性別二元論有關係。」

「也許是一種對這個世界的反抗吧！這個世界的很多常規有時候就是……我實在不應該在這裡大聲地說出來……」Erik往前靠了一點，Charles也跟著往前，Erik才低聲說：「這個世界有時候就是一坨狗屎。」

 Charles無法抑制地大笑了起來，平常要是Raven在餐桌上說到這個字他絕對會感到冒犯，但他和Erik Lehnsherr可以說是公眾人物，而且今天才說上第一句話，兩人卻在一家坐滿客人的餐廳裡交頭接耳說著「這個世界是一坨狗屎」，整件事情充滿荒謬的喜感。他花了一段時間才止住笑意，對面的男人似乎有點

不知所措，他很快解釋：「這樣的說法很好笑，是好的那一種好笑，就是……簡單粗暴但正中紅心的人生哲理，但只要想到這兩個東西連繫在一起就覺得很好笑。」

Erik這才鬆了一口氣，很少有人在他面前笑得不能自已，而他也幾乎沒有體驗過這種感覺，所以無法確定是什麼造成這樣的狀況。知道是自己的話讓對方笑得如此開懷，他感到有些自豪之餘，似乎也能分享到一小部分對方的喜悅。

 

Charles拿出手機一看才發現時間過得飛快，他帶著歉意說：「很遺憾我現在必須離開了，真的很高興今天遇到你，也許該感謝我的飲食計畫。」他撇了撇嘴後繼續說：「希望下次還有機會聊聊，很高興認識你，Erik。」

Erik握上Charles伸出的手，由衷地說：「期待下次見面。」

Charles以一個大大的笑容回應，然後要招服務生過來結帳，Erik制止了他。

「你不是趕時間嗎？帳單我來結就好，反正...下次還有機會。」

「我的朋友，你人實在太好了，不過我也很樂意為下一頓飯結帳。那我就先走了，再見！」

「再見！」

 

Erik走回家的路上難得哼起了歌，連他幫忙拉開樓下大門的時候，那位手持重物、住在二樓的老太太都打趣地問他是不是交女朋友了，他只是搖頭，沒有多說什麼。大樓裡的老太太們都堅信她們是不被媒體所惑的智者，不管小報或娛樂新聞報導地多麼熱烈，只要他沒有帶女人回家，就不算是有女朋友。

 

「Mr. Lehnsherr, 雖然做黃金單身漢好處不少，但生個小孩也不錯啊！像Beckham退休之後帶兩個可愛的小男孩去看球賽，依舊吸引不少注目。不過婚姻能像他維持得那麼好也是不簡單，現在的離婚率那麼高……」

Erik趕在老太太又談起她一對兒女的婚姻史之前先行告退，老太太顯露出不贊同但無可奈何的情緒，一如她為兒女孫子送行的表情。其實這正是Erik喜歡這個小社區的地方，他寧願每天不論風吹雨打多跑幾里路去練球場也不願搬去更近的地方，因為這種無條件的關懷是他成長過程中缺乏的東西。他或許沒有意識到有所缺乏，但他樂於接受，而且不願失去。

 

***

 

Charles回到家先排除雜念巡視一圈，製造出一個下午可能產生的生活足跡之後，才坐在沙發上細想今天中午的巧遇。他琢磨著自己之前心心念念的可能不是那句道謝，而是對Erik Lehnsherr這個人產生了好奇心。經過這頓飯之後，他更確定大眾對這個人有諸多誤解，Erik或許有所察覺，卻無意順應這個世界改變。這是個人的選擇，由於Charles知道自己一定做不到，他對Erik感到有點欽佩以外，也為他的朋友有些打抱不平，這世上總是不缺乏美好，只是缺乏發現。

他決定略微深入地探索他的朋友，卻在鍵入名字搜尋，瀏覽了幾個網頁之後發現有人提到今天中午Erik Lehnsherr好像是和Charles Xavier一起吃飯， 還沒有多少人回應，內容也只是些驚嘆詞，但有鑑於Raven關注他和Erik小道消息的程度，他不排除Raven很快就會發現這個消息的可能。

 

Raven回到家之後他就開始注意房間裡的動靜，果然半個小時後從房間裡傳來一聲大喊：「Charles! 我需要你過來對我解釋一下這個。」

 

Charles默默地進入房間走近Raven和她的電腦，頁面上是一張從遠處捕捉到他和Erik兩人相談甚歡實某個瞬間的照片，因為早有心理準備，他還有餘裕瞄了一眼照片底下的幾則留言，然後發現自己更不了解這個世界了。

 

_身高差！！！合理懷疑Erik單手就可以把Charles抱起來_

_戴粗框眼鏡的Charles我可以_

_這就是我不看RPS的原因，現實世界才什麼事都有可能發生_

 

「這到底是怎麼一回事？Charles！」

「我去吃飯，然後在餐廳門口遇到Erik……」Charles意識到省略一些事後很難交代前因後果所以停頓下來，不過Raven很快就激動地接了下去：「然後就一起吃飯了？真不知道你們兩個怎麼勾搭上的！」

「Raven！注意用詞。」

Raven忍不住翻了個白眼，對此她已經習慣最好的應對方法就是把話題帶開：「所以你們聊了什麼？曾遇到過的瘋狂粉絲？足球技巧之類的？實在很難想像你們有什麼其他共同話題，當Erik一天至少花一半時間在慢跑練球的時候你就窩在家裡看影集。拜託不要說是我帶你看影集，我只是受不了你每次到我房間裡晃來晃去就為了挑一本書。」

「Raven, 那是因為我想聽聽你的意見，也想要多了解你，只是那些文學作品真的不太好理解，我看得很慢，所以才希望好好挑一本。相對而言影集容易得多，而且會讓人欲罷不能。」

 

Raven對著認真解釋的哥哥嘆了一口氣，她有時候真的受不了對方因為平常充足運動茲生的單細胞，拍了拍對方的肩後她開口：「Charles,  雖然我不認為你能真正了解我，因為連我自己都還不夠了解自己，但我很感謝你的努力，而且多個人陪我看影集有不同方向的討論也不錯。重點是我擔心你越來越宅，到了退休之後會腫到交不到女朋友。」

她伸手制止了Charles的反駁繼續說：「別跟我說你不會變胖，是誰嘴饞到偷溜去外面吃東西！不過也命運性地遇到Erik Lehnsherr，還跟他一起吃飯…你居然沒有想到要找我過去，要不然拍個照或是拿張他用過的衛生紙給我也好啊！」

「Raven！」

「這是為了科學，你難道不想知道他用過的衛生紙可以在網路上賣多少錢嗎？先說我沒拿你的任何日常用品這麼做過，最多只有拍個照提供大家快樂的泉源而已。」

Charles不知該好氣還好笑，某方面來說他還蠻高興妹妹仍然保留異想天開的稚嫩，他並不特別擔心，因為他明白Raven敏感到足以體認這個世界的醜惡，只是仍未放棄希望而已。

 

「對了你還沒回答我，你到底跟Erik Lehnsherr聊了什麼？」

Raven興致勃勃的樣子也算是希望的一種展現方式，他盡力回憶了之後回答：「我有問他平時如何訓練……」

「這些我都知道，我還能……等等，太好了！Charles, 我找到一個新的訓練的地點了，雖然遠了一點，但那絕對是個好地方。」

 

Charles已經習慣了Raven跳躍的思緒，但也許只是他從來沒有發覺思緒之間的關聯性。於是當他兩天後在離他們家十幾里路的公園慢跑，結果看到Erik向他迎面跑來，訝異地對他揮手然後停下來，他才意識到Raven這個安排的用意，即使有點尷尬，他還是決定坦誠面對表露出訝異的男人。

 

「我很想說這是巧遇，但這不是。我妹不知道從哪裡得知你在這裡跑步然後拉我過來，也許你該注意一下隱私安全問題。」

「請放心，我們在發布消息的時候都有加上警告聲明，還有附上騷擾尾隨可能會被判的刑責。假如真的有人執迷不悟做出太出格的行為，肉搜大隊就會出動去譴責他們。我們誠摯地希望在不造成困擾的前提下關注你們的日常動態。」Raven不知何時出現在他身旁，以異常認真的態度說出一長串像是聲明稿的話。

 

Charles嚇了一跳後隨即轉向Erik，對方頂著一張毫無情緒波動的臉就像在評估眼前人類的威脅性。Charles扭頭以冷硬的口吻丟下一句：「Raven, 謝謝你告知我們老大哥正在看著我們。*」接著咬著下唇看向Erik說：「這是我的妹妹，Raven。Erik, 如果造成你的困擾真的很抱歉，我沒想到她和她的...同類們會那麼瘋狂。」

Erik又審視了Raven一眼後對Charles說：「我認為她大到足夠為自己的事負責了。」然後轉向Raven開口：「Ms. Xavier, 如果你和你的朋友真能如你所說的控管好距離的問題，那我希望你們能保持在我的視線之外，畢竟我們都不希望彼此惹上麻煩，對吧？」

看到Raven點頭順服的樣子，Charles深刻感覺到自己從前的教育方針絕對出了問題，不過他也想像不出自己表現出威嚴的樣子，畢竟他和Raven從小到大的生命裡都缺乏這樣的榜樣。

 

「所以你要回去還是留在這裡繼續跑？」

感覺到衣角被拉，Charles才反應過來Erik在對他說話，他趕緊回應：「當然是繼續跑！都已經來這裡了，而且這個地方真的很不錯。」

「要一起嗎？」Erik問完又補充：「如果你不習慣也沒關係，我其實也很久沒有跟別人一起跑過了。」

「我沒問題！我可是常常和Raven一起跑。那Raven你就先……」

「不用管我，我會自己坐車回家，機車就留給你了。」Raven擺擺手就作勢轉身離去，聽了一段兩人的踏步聲之後，她才回頭看著兩人比肩前進的背影，不禁露出一個滿意愉悅的笑容。她繼續前行，再也沒有回頭。

 

***

 

前進時Erik不自覺地會去注意身旁的呼吸聲，經過一段時間的適應，對方的呼吸已漸趨平靜，他開始隨意地介紹公園的日常風景，不知不覺間他們就繞了公園一圈。

 

停下來等待喘息平復之後Charles才開口：「你平常跑得應該比這還快吧！你看起來就像還沒開始跑一樣。」

「沒有快很多，不過會多跑個幾圈。」

「好吧！Raven說得對，我確實缺乏鍛鍊。」

Erik一面彎腰整理鞋帶一面說：「因為我的動作不夠靈巧，所以需要體能和爆發力來輔助。」

Charles看了他一眼然後聳聳肩說：「我才覺得我的個頭太小了，每次被防守的時候都要多繞半個圈才能甩開對方。我11歲那年還幻想自己會像同年齡的人一樣突然抽高，結果事實證明基因決定一切。」

「你那時候就在踢球了嗎？」

「對阿！我從很小就在踢球了。」Charles想到某件事不禁笑了出來，他對用眼神傳遞疑惑的Erik繼續笑著說：「我從很小就表現出對足球的天分，真的！那是我大概六歲的時候，有一段時間因為從遊樂設施上摔下來，所以兩隻手打石膏不太能動。有一次我和Raven一起在家裡客廳玩氣球，她那時候3歲多，不過已經是家裡的小霸王了。當她一次又一次把氣球搶走的時候，我就決定只靠兩隻腳也要打敗這個四隻手腳並用的小不點，結果我成功把她耍得團團轉，最後還大哭了起來，為此我被奶奶訓了一頓。」他的笑容漸漸摻入懷念的成分。

「我後來才知道她在樓上看了一段時間才下樓，也因為這樣她成為家裡最支持我踢足球的人……可惜她來不及看我進職業球隊。」

 

他講到最後有些哽咽，Erik原本聽故事的時候看著他，此刻低下頭說：「我爸媽在我開始踢球之前就去世了，我不知道他們會希望我長大以後做什麼。」

Charles幾乎是屏息以待這段故事的後續，他透過網路知道Erik和他的以前經紀人Sebastian Shaw有不少糾紛，想到圈內流傳的黑幕可能真正在眼前的人身上上演，剛剛壓抑下去的酸楚又翻了上來。

Erik繼續說了下去：「我16歲那年有個人對我說，我將會在足球界大放異采，我那時候也不知道自己未來要做什麼，所以就跟他走了。」

「你會後悔嗎？」Charles忍不住插了句。

Erik思索了一會兒後回答：「不會，我到現在還是想不到可以做什麼其他的事，也許這就是最好了吧！」

Charles笑了笑說：「我問了個自己可能也沒有答案的問題，但我覺得現在的你很好，我也不錯。」他從背後勾住了對方，兩人踏進夕陽餘暉融入一片觸手可及的溫暖中。

 

這份溫暖至夜晚仍舊長存，乘著晚風，Charles騎車載Erik 遊走過半個城市，在Erik住的大樓門口停下。

 

拔下安全帽後Charles愉快地問：「你喜歡這個嗎？感覺不錯的話你也可以買一台，我們下次可以一起騎出市區，去更寬闊的地方。」

「我會考慮。」

「就等你的消息啦！再會，我的朋友！」

 

揮手道別之後，Erik邊走進大樓邊想像騎著重型機車奔馳的感覺，回到家他先進浴室沖了個澡，然後打開了廣播。當他在擦拭頭髮的時候一首歌吸引了他的注意力。

「…… _流經無數橋下，從不隨波逐流。你不相信這真的會發生，卻真實地到達了終點*_ ……」

 

他想到今晚途經的車流路橋，至少他們兩個人之中有一個人掌握著前行的方向。而有一天，他們也可以相伴往同一個目的地並行，不管最後有沒有到達目的地，都會是一段愉快的旅程。

 

同一個時刻，Charles正在寫下新的一頁關於Erik Lehnsherr的紀錄，他雖然沒當成生物學家，卻養成了類似科學觀察紀錄的習慣。當認識一個人到他認為將會熟識的階段，他就會添置一本專屬那個人的小冊子，隨著認識的時間越長，冊子就會集結地越來越多。

現在這本翻開第一面用拉丁文寫著「堅韌的Erik Lehnsherr」的冊子只有寫到前面幾頁，不過Charles已經在櫃子裡預留一塊空間等待填滿，他確信他們的故事將會繼續進行下去，而那將會是一段很長很長的故事。 

 

\-------------------------

[1]原文應為 “ I have measured out my life with coffee spoons.” 出自《The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock》

[2] Travis' Driftwood. 歌詞原文為 "Drifting under bridges/Never with the flow/And you really didn't think it would happen/But it really is the end of the line"  

**Author's Note:**

> 這應該算是一篇pre-slash，其實只是去年世界盃開始瘋足球的腦洞，但發現自己還蠻愛寫 pre-slash，因為不用特別去思考感情進展XDDDDDD  
> 總之獻給大家這個小短篇，然後拜託大家去聽Travis，是我這五六年來的愛團，其實是因為寫這篇的時候正好要去他們的演唱會，當時一直再複習他們的歌，然後就寫進文裡了。


End file.
